Tristia of the Deep-Blue Sea
光譜資訊(PC) | genre = Music video game, Visual novel | ratings = CERO 15+ | platforms = PC, PS2 | released = July 20, 2002 (PC) March 25, 2005 (PS2) }} Pathfinder Pictures | released = May 21, 2003 | runtime = | episodes = 2 | episode_list = }} is a PS2 and PC game, developed by Kogado Studio. This game is part of the Deep-Blue series along with the sequel, . The story has been adapted into an OVA, and has been released with a title of "發明工坊" in China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, U.S.A., Russia, and Poland. Gameplay This is a simulation game, with the goal of rebuilding the city, Tristia. The player must build an array of technological gadgets using schematics and various raw materials that can be encountered in-game. Story Tristia was a beautiful seaside town which slowly fell to ruin and dilapidation, following the invasion of the dragon ten years ago. The people of the town tried rebuilding the city in the hopes of attaining its former glory, but they failed. Hopeless, the people decided to send for Prospero Flanca, a legendary inventor who was well-known for reviving many cities that were dying out. They received an answer from Prospero, but to their confusion, it was a girl who arrived to the port of the town. That girl was Nanoca, Prospero's granddaugther, and she is the one who was assigned to do the renovation project. Character ; ( CV - Ayako Kawasumi ) :The 14-year old protagonist of ''Tristia and the player's character. She is the granddaughter of the renowned inventor Prospero Flanca. Prospero's name was well-known all over the world as an inventor and builder, and she is keen to uphold the name. She came from the Imperial Capital with Stuka, an artificial creature, and Tenzan, a mech-styled golem. ; ( CV - Marina Ōno ) :The young chairperson of the Carat Firm. She is fifteen years old, and is known as an unyielding and carefree person. She has been into many troubles since Nanoca came to town. ; ( CV - Sakura Nogawa ) :A rich girl 12-years old girl and classmate of Nanoca in the Imperial Capital Youth Academy. She came from the Hampden clan, a wealthy capitalist family from the capital. Nene adores Nanoca very much, and is the one who recommended Nanoca to the town for the mission. ; ( CV - Akane Tomonaga ) :The mysterious girl who was found in a casket recovered from the sea in the vicinity of Tristia. Nothing much is known about her. ; ( CV - Jūrōta Kosugi ) :Nanoca's watchdog and support. ; ( CV - Daisuke Kirii ) :A golem under the command of Nanoca. It is shaped like a mech. ; ( CV - Kanoko Hatamiya ) :The head priest in the Ryunant temple in the city of Tristia. She noticed the talent of Nanoca upon her arrival. ; ( CV - Tarusuke Shingaki ) :Deputy Mayor of Tristia and a childhood friend of Reygurett. ; ( CV - Ryo Ueki / Syoto Kashii ) :Mayor of Tristia. His name is almost certainly derived from the name of New York's former Mayor, Rudy Giuliani. ; ( CV - Hidetoshi Nakamura ) :Imperial multi-millionaire that lends his financial support for the revival project in Tristia. ; ( CV - Saeko Chiba ) :OVA & manga character. Music *Opening & Ending theme song 『 UP TO ME!! 』 by Sakura Nogawa External links *Nippon Ichi Official Site (PS2) *Kogado Studio Site (Win) *OVA Official Site *Tristia Doki!Doki! Operation * Category:Anime of 2003 Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:Dengeki Daioh Category:Nippon Ichi games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games Category:Anime OVAs ja:蒼い海のトリスティア ru:Тристия (аниме) zh:發明工坊